


Music

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 14. “I tried to move on, but I couldn’t.”
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Music

EZ watches Y/N from where’s he’s standing. Eyes moving from her hands that are trying to figure out what strings sound right, to her face where her nose scrunches up when the guitar makes a sound she doesn’t like, and her eyes are closed.

A smile graces her face, as she finally finds the chords that sound right her. EZ nearly takes a step forward when he sees the smile, knowing she’ll start singing next.

“I tried to move on,” she starts singing, letting the word on, drag a little. “But I couldn’t. You’re stuck in my brain.” As the last word leaves her mouth, she shakes her head.

“That doesn’t sound good at all.” She mutters.

“Sounded good to me.” EZ says, not even startling her.

She smiles playfully, setting the guitar down. “If I wrote a song about Cheese, you would tell me it was great.”

As her arms wrap around his neck, his go around her waist, drawing her closer. “Because it would be.”

He leans down, pressing their lips together. After a few seconds, he pulls away. “You ready to go to bed?” She nods, making a move to step away from him, only to have his hands coax her legs into wrapping around him. “Let me carry you this one time.” EZ says, seeing her disapproving look.

With a sigh, she mutters a yes, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, when she’s how happy he is at her acceptance.


End file.
